reposted: Inbred
by DinozzoFan
Summary: 6. Mixed pairings with a thrilling murder case. This story is being reposted due to unforseen events.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. Why do we even have to write these? If we owned NCIS we would not put our ideas on the Internet.

Spoilers: I do not have any spoilers because I live in Australia and we have quite a few more episodes till Twilight but I really want to see SWAK. I reckon I will be scared I was in chained because I love Tony. I taped Chained when I watch the tape I still get scared even though I know he is going to be okay.

I hate bullies they are pains in the ass. So this is dedicated to anyone has been bullied. One of my characters was based on a bully but the coordinators at school SOMEHOW found out and made my take it of the internet but for all you that liked my story I am reposting it.

Mental Thought: Have you ever walked past a place like a ditch and though it would be a good place to dump a body. Okay I had better stop now. Hope you like my story.

Author: DinozzoFan

"Kate what are you doing" Tony asked curiously, he only bothered asking because he was bored out of his mind and couldn't think off anything annoying to do. He had even done all his paper work, which is a first. Gibbs and McGee were down with Abby doing 'who knows what.' Tony secretly wished he were their sweet talking Abby into going on a date with him. He still needed to congratulate her on her 'first aid' course completion that would make a great excuse for dinner.

Kate decided to lie there was no way she was telling him she was daydreaming about Tony. Kate finally replied with "thinking about visiting my brothers this weekend," Kate paused because Tony had a weird look on his face "okay Tony what is with that look?"

"Nothing but is it normal for you to daydream about your brothers?" Tony said before smirking. Kate looked around her desk for something to throw. But she found nothing so instead thought of a quick comeback.

"Tony that's disgusting, your mind is like a steel trap; it's rusty and illegal in most places," Kate spat at him after a little gap of silence.

"Sorry Kate five second come back rule," Tony gave her a cheeky smile.

Tony looked at Kate then went to his computer he was looking for something funny to say to Kate. He found something and told Kate.

He told her "Kate I found some advice for Gibbs," Kate gave him an 'okay if I have to listen' look. "Women are like hurricanes: when they come they're wet and wild, and when they leave they take the house and the car or how about Marriage is an expensive way to get your laundry done for free."

Kate gave a little snort of laughter then quickly became fascinated by her fingernails. Tony felt a warm breath on the back of his neck.

Tony managed to say "Sorry boss bad joke." Gibbs slapped Tony around the back of the head.

"Tony get McGee and I coffee and Kate whatever she wants to drink, Kate go gas the truck we have a dead marine," Gibbs clearly stared.

Gibbs, Tony, Ducky and Palmer went to the crime scene while Kate and McGee went to speak to the victim's family.

The four of them arrived at the crime scene; the local cops had already secured the area. They entered the building site and saw the sixty-two year old -Petti officer first class lying on his stomach naked. The officer in charge gave Gibbs some evidence they had collected in the bag was a mobile phone and a wallet.

"We called you guys as soon as we found his ID in his wallet, but don't worry we haven't touched the body yet," the aged officer told Gibbs.

Gibbs thanked him then looked over to Tony, Ducky and Palmer. Tony was taking photos but stopped so Ducky and Jimmy could roll the body. As they rolled the body Tony jumped back and let out a few swear words while Ducky and Jimmy just stared at the body. All Gibbs could see was the victim's clean back and a bloody knife.

Gibbs moved around to stand next to Tony. He quickly noticed what they were staring at. He stated, "I can see they castrated him but what killed him Duck?" Ducky's eyes widened, as he whispered "no." He then opened the victim's mouth. Tony spoke up "they killed him with his own dick. "I am afraid so Anthony" Ducky said.

"Okay Tony finish taking photos and Ducky tell me what's the time of death?"

"Well Jethro according to the..."

"A time Ducky"

"At about one o'clock"

"Thanks Ducky, Tony lets go"

"Coming boss"

The Victim's Family

As they got out of the car Kate continued their convocation saying, "so you have never ever lied to a woman before?"

McGee shook his head "no."

"McGee, a man that has never lied to a woman has no respect for her feelings," Kate explained.

Kate stepped in front of McGee and rang the doorbell. A teenage girl answered it. She had brown straight hair which went half way down her back her face was pale. She let them in when they showed her their badges, as Kate and McGee followed her they noticed she was pregnant. She led them into the lounge room where her little sister was watching TV.

"You guys realise that my dad won't be home for another half an hour," said the girl while her pretty blond little sister turned off the TV.

Kate sat down next to the pretty little girl she was about twelve; Kate asked her where here mummy was. The little girl said that her mummy killed herself a year ago.

Kate told Alison and her big sister Sabrina the devastating news. Sabrina when she finished crying said they could stay with their aunt for now.

McGee and Kate drove the girls to their aunt's house after making a detour to the office because McGee need to quickly get something from Abby.

Kate waited in the car McGee came out carrying his laptop. Part of his face looked sore it was red and a bit puffy. Kate asked what happen and are you okay?

"Nothing happened and I am fine,"

When they arrived at the girl's aunt's house Kate took them to the door while McGee stayed in the car and kept to himself.

Once they got back to the office it was already after six. McGee headed towards his car, Kate yelled out "bye McGee," he turned around and yelled "bye Kate" back to her. As he did this Kate noticed that his right eye was no longer red and puffy but now it was black, blue and purple.

How did McGee get his black eye? Guess how McGee got his black eye. Who ever gets it right will be mentioned in the next chapter. WOW (LOL).

Also I hate back stabbers just for the record.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. Why do we even have to write these? If I owned NCIS I would not put my ideas on the Internet.

Spoilers: I do not have any spoilers because I live in Australia and we have quite a few more episodes till Twilight but I really want to see SWAK. I reckon I will be scared I was in chained because I love Tony. I taped Chained when I watch the tape I still get scared even though I know he is going to be okay.

Author: DinozzoFan

Kate and Gibbs were at their desks when McGee arrived.

"McGee go and see if Abby has the DNA of the knife yet," Gibbs ordered McGee.

"No need to worry Probie I got it on my way up," said Tony who had just arrived.

Gibbs looked up to see Tony with a clipboard, Tony handed it to Gibbs who read it and then gave Kate and McGee files to look up. Mostly about the guys family particular the mothers suicide and the daughters pregnancy.

When Tony had come in Gibbs noticed that he wasn't himself, which Gibbs thought wasn't exactly a bad thing.

Gibbs wanted to find out what was up with McGee's black eye and Gibbs's gut was telling his Tony knew something.

Gibbs told Tony that they were going up to the gym, Tony tried to get out of it by saying he wanted to do paper work but Gibbs told him again to go to the gym.

Tony told Gibbs he would meet him there in a minute. Kate observed him pop two different pills out of a packet then swallow them without water.

Tony saw Kate looking at him and asked her "don't you have work to do?"

Kate watched him as he walked towards the gym.

In the gym.

Gibbs and Tony were in the boxing ring.

Gibbs was making mental notes of every thing Tony did or said.

"What's up DiNozzo," asked Gibbs,

"Nothing I can't handle, boss," replied Tony,

"So what did you do last night?"

"Went on a date, you,"

Gibbs hit Tony in his shoulder with his left hand,

"Tony I know for a fact you didn't go on your date last night,"

Gibbs did a quick jab it connected right in the centre of his chest. Tony stumbled backwards, and fell onto the floor Gibbs went over to help him up just as Abby and Duck-man came into the room. Tony was gasping for breathe and was coughing up blood, he was now on his back.

Gibbs took a step back as Ducky was putting Tony in the lateral position and was trying to get the blood out of his mouth.

Abby who was next to Ducky was crying hard, she turned around and stood up and started trying to hit Gibbs but Gibbs was a lot stronger then her and held her wrists tight until she stopped trying to fight him.

Within ten minutes Tony was in an ambulance on the way to the hospital.

OMG what's wrong with Tony-babes (cute pet name)?

Please note that I am not a doctor so it is probble not that accurate. But forgive me.

Do you have a better idea how McGee got his black eye.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. Why do we even have to write these? If I owned NCIS I would not put my ideas on the Internet.

Spoilers: No spoilers.

Author: DinozzoFan

Reviewers : Thanks so much for the support, and all your guesses. Some one actually guessed what happen. So here I go.

Kate, Gibbs, McGee and Abby arrived at the hospital were they met Ducky (who had gone in the ambulance with Tony).

Ducky told them he was going to be okay. The doctors had stopped the internal bleeding.

Ducky then whispered in Gibbs's ear "Jethro can I have a word?" Gibbs nodded with a frown.

They went into the coffee room, were Ducky told Gibbs that Tony had a fractured rib, which broke and pierced Anthony's left lung. "Do you know how he fractured his rib Jethro?"

Gibbs looked over his shoulder at Abby and McGee arguing in whispers and said "No, but I am about to find out."

Abby was whispering louder now "McGee what if he fell at home and could not call an ambulance? He could, no would have died."

"Abby your forgetting he would probble have one of his girl friends there to call an ambulance" said McGee with a thin smile on his face.

Gibbs who was standing behind McGee asked "Is there a problem here?"

McGee answered with a short "No." Until Abby elbowed him hard and said "tell him or I will."

McGee sighed before replying, he told Gibbs how he had walked in on Abby and Tony making out, and how he started to hit Tony in the chest, before Tony hit him good in the eye, then McGee left to go back to the car.

Gibbs looked at Abby with an is-this-true look.

Abby nodded.

"Well then what are you doing here McGee?" asked Gibbs.

McGee gave Gibbs a puzzled look.

"Your suspended from field work until further notice, you could have killed a higher ranking field agent," Gibbs told him.

"Everybody back to the office, we still have a dead marine."

Back at the office

Gibbs answered his ringing phone, it sounded like a young girl "I I I know who killed my dddaddy." Then there was a scream then the line went dead.

Kate quick get the truck no that will be to slow, just get a car quick. Within five minutes they were half way there. Kate was holding onto her seat so tight her knuckles were white. Well what do you expect when Gibbs is driving.

They arrived at the girls aunts house there was two cars in the drive way which meant both the aunts were home.

Gibbs slammed on the brakes as he and Kate got out of the car and ran towards the house. They entered with guns drawn.

There was one room left it had two doors, one from the corridor the other from the bathroom (which you could access from the next bedroom).

Kate was hiding in the bathroom when Gibbs opened the door revealing………

OMG what is going to happen?

I hope you don't mind the cliff hanger.

I am so glad Tony is going to be alright.

Now guess what is in the room? Please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. Why do we even have to write these? If I owned NCIS I would not put my ideas on the Internet.

Spoilers: No spoilers.

Author: DinozzoFan

Previously on Inbred

Gibbs answered his ringing phone, it sounded like a young girl "I I I know who killed my dddaddy." Then there was a scream then the line went dead.

Kate quick get the truck no that will be to slow, just get a car quick. Within five minutes they were half way there. Kate was holding onto her seat so tight her knuckles were white. Well what do you expect when Gibbs is driving.

They arrived at the girls aunts house there was two cars in the drive way which meant both the aunts were home.

Gibbs slammed on the brakes as he and Kate got out of the car and ran towards the house. They entered with guns drawn.

There was one room left it had two doors, one from the corridor the other from the bathroom (which you could access from the next bedroom).

Kate was hiding in the bathroom when Gibbs opened the door revealing………

Chapter four

Short chapter.

Kate was hiding in the bathroom when Gibbs opened the door revealing the eldest daughter with a bloody scalpel standing at the back of the room near the bathroom door. On the floor tied up were two women who Gibbs figured to be the two aunts and a pretty little girl who he guessed to be the younger sister. They had many cuts that looked like words.

The red head with the scalpel looked at Gibbs and clearly stated, "they deserve this you know."

"Why, what did they do?"

"What did they do, well this little whore seduced my boyfriend," she grabbed her little sisters hair and cut a hand full out with the scalpel. "But that doesn't matter know because I killed him myself," she smiled.

"What did your aunts do?" Gibbs said as he saw the bathroom door open slightly.

"Them? They tried to kill my baby, so now I am going to kill them" she lent over the ant closest to her and put the scalpel to her throat.

But before Sabrina could slit it Kate dived out of now where pushing her away from her aunt.

Before they new what happened next Sabrina's throat was all bloody.

Gibbs was helping Sabrina when Kate told him she had already called for an ambulance.

Should she die?

You get to choose.

You have the power.

If she lives you hear her side of the story.

If she dies you hear the sisters side to the story.

Remember only one more chapter.

Make a wise choice.


End file.
